There is a known absorbent sheet for pets that absorbs excreta, that is, urine of a pet. JP 2014-117185 A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses an absorbent sheet for pets excellent in concealment of excreta of a pet. The absorbent sheet for pets disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a liquid-permeable top sheet facing an excretion surface side, a liquid-impermeable back sheet, and an absorber provided between the top sheet and the back sheet. This absorbent sheet for pets has first to third coloring areas visually recognizable from the excretion surface side. When a color pattern is formed by the first to third coloring areas, a trace of excreta excreted on the absorbent sheet for pets becomes inconspicuous.